Just Ninjas
by RedIvy
Summary: Funny situations, and cute couples.SasuHina NaruSaku TenNeji TemaShika and so on.And their all 15, except for those who are a year older.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Ninjas**

"**Hey, N-Naruto? How's you're a-arm?" Hinata stuttered. Naruto, was on a mission, to get an escaped prisoner, and he got him, except on his way back, he tripped over a rock, and fell over a cliff, and hit lots of really sharp points of the cliff, until Sasuke helped him. Now he's in the hospital, with Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba ,Shikamaru, and Sakura.**

"**It's fine." Naruto replied.**

"**You're such a moron!! You almost made Sasuke get hurt." Sakura exclaimed. Everyone except for Hinata, rolled their eyes.**

"**Naruto, guess what I found this great place wher-" Kiba began, but, stopped when Tsunade entered the room.**

"**Hinata, Sakura, I need you two, for a mission." They nodded and went out the door. Shizune came in, and wrapped Naruto's arm up in a bandage. **

"**You're lucky you didn't break anything, and only got a few scratches. But if you hit anything with that arm, it will hurt." Shizune said.**

"**Thanks. Can I go now?" Naruto asked. **

"**Yeah, just wait until I get bandages for you to take home." Shizune said. Naruto put back on his shirt, as Kiba talked.**

"**So as I was saying, I found this place that would be perfect for seeing Sakura's sleepover." Kiba said. **

"**What sleepover?" Naruto asked.**

"**Oh, yeah, you were on that mission." Kiba said.**

"**Well, Sakura invited all the girls to a sleepover at her house. And when I say all, I mean all!! Including the female sensei's. " Kiba said, happily.**

"**Seriously?" Naruto asked, excitedly. Kiba nodded enthusiastically. **

"**And the from the place I found, we can get a great view into her room." Kiba said. Naruto looked delighted.**

"**Aren't you guys too old to be trying to spy on a girl's sleep over?" Sasuke asked.**

"**No." both Naruto and Kiba, answered in unison. Sasuke sighed.**

"**You two interested?" Kiba asked. **

"**What would be interesting about a girl's sleep over?' Shikamaru asked. Naruto and Kiba grinned.**

"**First of all, they talk about who they like." Kiba said.**

"**So?" Sasuke replied.**

"**Second of all, their in their night clothes?" Naruto said.**

"**So?" Shikamaru replied.**

"**And my favorite, they have catfights." Kiba said.**

"………………**You mean they literally fight?" Sasuke asked, noticing that he had never actually seen a girl fight, except for Sakura and Ino, but he never actually thought of that as fighting, and Temari, but that doesn't count cause it was against him, and she never really stood a chance.**

"**Yup. Kicks, punches, and when it's really bad, there's biting, nail scratching, hair pulling, and my favorite clothes ripping." Naruto said.**

"**It does sound interesting now." Shikamaru said.**

"**So you guys in?" Kiba asked. Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded.**

"**Would it only be fair for only us to watch?" Naruto wondered out loud.**

"**Good idea. We should invite all the guys, and the sensei's should come to since the female sensei's are going to be there." Kiba said.**

"**What if we get caught?" Naruto asked, thinking of Sakura, and all the other unnaturally strong girls who would be there, which is basically all of them.**

"**We won't cause we're ninjas. Being sneaky is our specialty." Kiba said.**

"**Let's hope so." Shikamaru said, shuddering at the thought of being caught by Tsunade.**

"**We should hurry, and tell everyone. It starts at 1:00 p.m. tomorrow and ends at when ever the next day." Kiba said.**

"**Why is it called at sleepover, if the go over so early?" Naruto asked, as they headed out of the hospital.**

"**Because they sleepover at night, and if they didn't it would just be a gossip party." Shikamaru answered.**

"**But they don't sleep." Kiba added.**

"**Are we inviting Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked. None of them talked until they were in front of Naruto's apartment. **

"**I think we should, it would be fun." Naruto finally said. The others couldn't disagree with that.**

"**But what if he does something, and we get caught?" Kiba asked.**

"**I say ditch him, and run." Shikamaru said.**

"**But he'll probably tell them us and the others were there too." Kiba said.**

"**And if they ask, we'll just tell them you guys were at my house." Sasuke said.**

"**You may not be that much of a bastard as I thought." Naruto said, as he patted him on the back. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and they all went their separate ways, finding teachers and friends, and getting ready for the mission tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day, while the girls got ready for the sleepover, the guys put on all black clothes. At 12:30 , Kiba led all of them, to two trees.**

"**This is your great hideout?" Sasuke said, doubtfully. Kiba glared at him.**

"**I wasn't expecting so many people, and plus, it's better than nothing." Kiba said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Everyone split up. All the younger ninjas, in one tree, because somehow, they fir, and sensei's in another tree, but they barely fit. When the looked straight, they could see straight into Sakura's room. Suddenly girls started coming in.**

"**I thought you said it didn't start until 1." Kankouro whispered to Kiba. **

"**You know how they prefer to do everything before it's supposed to be done, like wedding plans." Kiba whispered back. Luckily, for them, the windows were open so they could hear everything. The sensei's weren't there, but all the ninja girls were.**

"**Hey, Hinata tonight I'm doing your hair." Temari said, grinning. Hinata gulped.**

"**W-why?" she asked. Temari smiled, and said,**

"**Because I want to." Hinata looked at her, and then shrugged.**

"**Fine. I'm going to do Tenten's hair!!" Sakura said. Tenten glared at her.**

"**I don't think so." Sakura did a puppy dog face.**

"**If you keep doing that, you'll get wrinkled faster." Temari said, smirking. Sakura stopped at one, and ran into her bathroom, and applied face cream.**

"**I knew that would get her out of here." Temari said.**

"**Nice." Tenten said, and they gave each other a high-five. **

"**See what we just learned. Sakura cares about wrinkles." Kiba whispered. Everyone except for Kiba, Naruto, and Lee, rolled their eyes. In came Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and Kurenai. Everyone had bags, and they dumped them on the floor. Sakura came out of the bathroom, and greeted them.**

"**So Sakura, why did you invite us?" Tsunade asked. Sakura blushed.**

"**Well……..you guys…have a lot of experience with guys." Sakura said. **

"**OK!!LISTEN UP!!" Tsunade shouted. All the old ladies rolled their eyes, and the younger ones, looked startled.**

"**Here's the deal. You kiss one, and your pregnant." Tsunade said, and then went downstairs.**

"**Girls, she's joking." Kurenai said, and the rest of them hurried downstairs.**

"**Whoa!! Is that true?" Naruto asked. The guys looked at him, shocked.**

"**What?" Naruto asked. **

"…………**..Naruto, go and ask the old guys." Kankouro said, with an evil grin. Naruto shrugged, and went into the other tree. A few seconds later, Naruto was pushed out onto the ground. He rubbed his head, and came back into the tree.**

"**How did it go?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto shook his head.**

"**Kiba, they're not coming back into this room, until nighttime." Sasuke said. Kiba glared at him. **

"**We can't stay here." Neji said. Kiba rolled his eyes. **

"**I know what we should do." Naruto said.**

"**What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned, and jumped out from the tree, and into Sakura's empty room. **

"**Well, that's an idea." Kiba said. Him, Sasuke and Neji did the same thing. The others followed. Jiraiya came in and wanted to know what they were planning.**

"**You have to stay here." Neji said, picturing Tsunade easily catching them.**

"**No way!! I'm coming." Jiraiya said. Sasuke frowned.**

"**Where are the others?" he asked, noticing that the other sensei's weren't here.**

"**They said, they were going to come back at night." Jiraiya said. Sasuke and Neji smirked. **

"**Hey, Gaara, can you-" Neji was about to say, but Gaara quickly made sand get hold of Jiraiya, and while that held him down, Sasuke quickly used almost unbreakable ninja rope, and Jiraiya was roped. **

"**This is for your own good." Kankouro said, and Gaara's sand carried angry Jiraiya into one of the trees. **

"**Now what?" Shikamaru asked.**

"**Now we spy." Kiba said.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**How are we supposed to sneak around the Hokage?" Chouji asked. Everyone pondered that for a minute when Sasuke said,**

"**Invisible Jutsu." (I don't know if that exists, but it does now.) **

"**Won't she still know?" Kiba asked.**

"**As long as we don't make any noise, or knock anything down, it should all be good." Shikamaru said. Everyone looked at Naruto. **

"**I'll do fine. After all, out of all of us, I'll probably get beaten up the most." Naruto said, and no one could disagree. They all did the invisible jutsu, and nothing of them showed at all, not even their shadows. They went down, in pairs. Sasuke and Naruto in the lead, with Shikamaru and Chouji in the rear. They went down the stairs, and followed the voices of the girls, and found themselves in Sakuras's living room. They didn't dare go closer. Everyone was sitting on the couches. **

"**Just ask him." Tenten was saying. Apparently she was saying this to Hinata, who was blushing more than usual. **

"**Come on, Hinata why in the world would he turn you down?" Temari asked. Hinata looked like a tomato. **

"**It's not that easy." Tenten said, trying to make Hinata stop blushing.**

"**Yes. It is. All she has to do is say 'hey I like you', and he'll say that too, and they live happily ever after." Temari argued.**

"**If it's that easy, why don't you tell the guy you like?" Tenten asked.**

"**Speaking of which, who is it?" Ino asked. Temari blushed. **

"**Why don't you tell us who you like Tenten?" Temari challenged. Tenten blushed.**

"**I think we all know who everyone likes." Sakura said. **

"**I know who Tenten likes, but not Temari." Ino said. Sakura opened her mouth, but the timer on the stove, made that beeping noise.**

"**Looks like that cake is done." Sakura said, and went into the kitchen to get it. **

"**Hinata, why don't you just work up the courage to do it? It's not like that knuckle-head will be mean." Ino said. **

"**B-But he l-likes-" Hinata started, but Temari interrupted her,**

"**Sakura's a tramp." Hinata gasped, in surprise, while everyone else, didn't even blink.**

"**How do you know?" Ino asked. Temari looked at her, as though she were crazy.**

"**It's because tramps never get turned down." Temari said.**

"**She's gotten turned down by Sasuke." Tsunade pointed out.**

"**That can't count. The guy has problems." Tenten said.**

"**Like what?" Ino asked. Everyone smirked. **

"**Well, for one he has a superiority-complex."**

"**He's too obsessed with his training."**

"**He's too smart for his own good."**

"**He has no personality whatsoever."**

"**And his hair looks like a duck butt." **

"**And his name has uke in it. And we all know what that means." Ino took some time to absorb all of this.**

"**But he's so cool!!" Ino squealed. Everyone rolled their eyes. Sasuke was blushing, and very happy he was invisible. All the other guys were trying to not die of laughter. **

"**Who wants prove that Sakura's a tramp?" Temari said. Everyone nodded, and the guys couldn't wait to see what would happen now. Sakura came in with chocolate cakes, and Shikamaru had to hold onto Chouji's invisible arm. **

"**Hey, Sakura, are you a virgin?" Temari asked. Sakura laughed.**

"**Hello, I'm 15, of course not." Sakura replied. **

"……**.Have you ever been turned by a guy who's not Sasuke?" Tenten asked.**

"…………**..Nope." Sakura replied, and took a piece of cake. **

"**Thanks that's all we needed to know." Temari said. A little too much, Sasuke, and Naruto thought.**

"**It's only 1:10, and it's already the worst sleepover I've been to." Tsunade said.**

"**Well, we could play truth or dare." Sakura said.**

"**Now? Shouldn't that wait until nighttime?" Temari asked.**

"**There is never a wrong time to play truth or dare." Sakura replied. For once, no one disagreed.**


End file.
